Readily erectable economic building systems and elements thereof of a wide variety have been known to the prior art. However, many of such systems have met with resistance, in use, from local governmental agencies when permanent structures are desired. The herein system provides improved structural integrity for the finished structure and presents an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Both features are acceptable under present building codes for a variety of permanent or reusable temporary installations.
Several advantages are evidenced in the herein described system. The costs, when compared to either standard construction or "tilt-up", are quite favorable in the use of pre-fabricated standard sections. Construction time is significantly reduced. Transport of the standard panels and truss members is facilitated by their relatively small component sizes, so that special load clearances are not required. Buildings of various sizes, as will be set forth below, can be assembled from combinations of the several standard components. Further economy is achieved by design of the several standard panel elements to accept exterior paneling in half sheet sizes in all but a few elements, thereby minimizing waste.